halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor Ability
I've also seen in that trailer a sort of personalised bubble shield. The player uses it to deflect a Ghost that was boosting at him. I dunno if the Ghost exploded afterwards because of it, or because of some outside force (eg: explosive) Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 06:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that was an oversheildVennificus 18:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats possibly one the abilities, but the "Jet Pack" is going to be awesome!!! Can u imagine flying down and blasting an elite in the face with a shotgun from above!!! IT WILL BE EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Justin Kane 12:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane The ghost driver was kill by a rocket that hit the guy using the invicinibilty shockwave thingy, but the ghost itself was destroyed by the shockwave. Incorruptible 15:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) This page needs to be renamned to "loadouts", since the newest MP trailer has confirmed that Armour Abilities has been renamned to loadouts. lol Not quite true, you select your loadout at the beginning of the game (and each time you die) and the armour ability is part of the loadout. If we renamed this loadouts we'd have to rename weapons loadouts as well. 16:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Armor Abilities Source http://www.gruntsrus.com/viewpage.php?page_id=117 Anyone have a second to confirm? --KickButtUnggoy 22:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Discriptions Where did we get the quote's/discription's for the armor abillties? [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']][[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]' ''Do I take life or give it? Who is victim, and who is foe '''21:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If you go to bungie.net and go to the halo reach project page, select ordnance on the left and it is in a section called Armour Abilities. each quote is from the description next to each type of ability. Hillsy1993 15:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Is that all Are these all of the armor abilities or are there more to come? :I'm assuming these are for the Beta and perhaps more will be revealed in the final game release.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Umm in the beta the armor lock and active camo are rectangles located under the players power pack sprint has none and jetpack is big ugly box(obviously) this is all aesthetic on the character look for yourselves. Jetpacks In the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Trailer, I noticed that only the Spartans can use the Jetpacks, can Elites use jetpacks like in Halo 2? Registered Contributor ® 01:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Umm, yea. I was just on Bungie.Net, and some guy said that it showed an Elite's loadout screen and it said Jet Pack. I have doubts though, cause how did he know it twas an Elite.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) yes there will be an elite jetpack. In an interview with GTTV you can see an elite using one in the background and when they show the loadouts of elites. One option has a jetpack. Campaign? I know it could be a far shot, but I hope that they can find some way to work Armor Abilities into Campaign :Bungie already confirmed that Armor Abilities will be featured in the Campaign in one of their weekly updates.- Sketchist 02:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC)